


【仓安】海的王子

by shaun570



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 海洋的深处住着小美人鱼安田，为了换取双腿，他和巫师大仓做了一场交易





	【仓安】海的王子

在浩瀚的海洋深处，有一个人鱼的王国。人鱼国王的统治者横山有6个优秀的子女，尤其是他的小儿子，安田章大，比哥哥姐姐们更为美丽。  
他有一条像钻石一般闪耀的蓝色鱼尾，他有一副比海妖更让人着迷的好嗓子，他有一张没人会不爱他的英俊脸庞，他还温柔热情，富有爱心，整个海洋没有任何一只动物不喜欢他。

这样完美的安田章大自由自在地生活在海洋里，听着长着虎牙的母亲给他们讲些海面上的新奇故事。  
“岸上的人都不太聪明，随便几颗珍珠都能让他们掏钱。”  
“他们长着两条腿，腿上套着叫裤子还是裙子的东西。”

终于长到15岁的安田章大被允许浮上海面，他睁着好奇的大眼睛四处观察着。海面上行驶的大船上，王子正在举报宴会，那个英俊的王子穿着华丽的服装，而与他翩翩起舞的公主也穿着安田从没见过的裙子。  
“这可真是太美丽了，我也想穿上这样的衣服。”安田想。

“我要变成长着两条腿的人类！”小人鱼扭着尾巴对海巫师说。  
“你怎么不变成章鱼，我们有八条腿呢。”海巫师大仓实在不能理解人类有什么好的。  
“不好看。”安田干脆地拒绝了大仓的建议，还嫌弃的用鱼尾蹭蹭大仓的触手。

“好吧，我可以给你配药，但是你得支付报酬，你知道的和海巫师做交易必须一物换一物。”大仓耐不过安田拉着自己的触手求自己给他变出双腿，也不能拒绝这条他偷偷喜欢很多年的小人鱼。  
“那我要给你什么呢？我有好多漂亮的珍珠，还有钻石！”  
“这些我都不要。”  
“那你要什么？”安田有点奇怪，除了这些自己就没有别的了呀。  
“你的身体。”  
海巫师看着安田平坦的小腹脸有点红。  
“我的身体？那我怎么给你？”未经人事的小人鱼不知道自己的身体正被人觊觎着，还好奇的摸摸自己的腰臀。

“就、就是这样。”同样没有实战经验的大仓小心翼翼伸出手抱住安田，人鱼的小细腰贴着自己的身体。  
“就是抱抱么？”安田不太明白，但还是主动的环上了大仓的脖颈，海巫师漂亮的绿眼睛离小人鱼只有几厘米的距离，让他忍不住想多看几眼。  
被安田的主动弄得羞红了脸的大仓闭上了眼，吻住了他渴望已久的双唇。

两只人鱼的第一次接吻不太顺利，大仓的嘴唇嗑倒了安田的小兔牙。看着巫师疼的眼泪都在眼眶里打转，小人鱼学着自己母亲安慰父亲那样轻轻咬了咬大仓的鼻尖，又用自己的鼻尖蹭蹭他的鼻尖。  
没想到会有突如其来的鼻子亲亲，大仓的脸更红了，为了掩盖自己的窘迫，巫师又低头亲了下去。

俗话说，一回生二回熟，第二次亲吻的大仓明显找到感觉了。舌头一个劲得往安田嘴里钻，像是章鱼的天赋一样，大仓的舌头强硬地缠着人鱼的小舌，安田被吻得合不上嘴，从嘴角流下涎水。  
亲吻的滋味比大仓想象中更美好，轻轻啃咬着安田丰满的下唇，在上面留下自己的痕迹。安田被动地承受着亲吻，扬起头露出好看的脖颈线条，嘴里的每个角落都被高大的巫师占有了，留给自己只有陌生的情潮。  
结束了亲吻的安田挂在大仓怀里，喉咙里还发出小声的哼哼，像是大仓在岸上见过的一种小动物。

“okura，我觉得有点奇怪。”安田摆摆鱼尾试着让自己的视线和大仓一样高，巫师能更清楚地看见他染上欲色的双眼。  
“一会还会更奇怪呢。”大仓伸出手抚摸着小人鱼腰线和鱼尾相接的地方，人鱼坚硬的鳞片在他手下像宝石一样反射着阳光。

大仓的性触须早就充血勃起了，抵在人鱼生殖腔的入口，那个湿润的洞口已经张开了一条缝隙。人鱼的鳞片翻开，粉嫩的阴茎颤颤巍巍地探出头，吐出一股透明的精水。  
安田第一次勃起的阴茎被大仓握在手里，细长的手指在柱身撸动，有些尖利的指甲划过冠状沟引得安田颤栗。  
“okura，okura……”小人鱼不知所措地依靠着巫师，任由巫师的触须缠上自己的鱼尾，口中喊着大仓的名字，把红润的双唇送到巫师的嘴边渴望被再一次亲吻。  
一根触须缠上阴茎的根部，小吸盘吸上肉棒和鱼尾相连的嫩肉，安田被刺激地尖叫起来，发出比歌声更好听的吟叫。鼓胀的阴茎在大仓手里射出了乳白的精液，精液飘散在海水中，周围都弥漫着安田的气味。

大仓怕粗长的阴茎伤到安田，先让触手试探着在泄殖孔入口打转，腕足钻进了湿润的甬道，丰沛的花液让触手能轻易地钻进深处，带着吸盘的触手进入了生殖腔，吸盘吸附在内壁，蠕动着带出大股花液。  
“yasu，看着我。”大仓想这样称呼小人鱼很久了，带着情欲的低哑声音喊着安田的名字，让安田轻易地沉溺其中。  
看着触手进入的长度和安田发红的眼角，大仓估计应该可以插入了，身下用力抽出吸在生殖腔的触手。  
“啊啊……要出来了啊……”吸盘离开肉壁发出“啪”的响声，紧跟着吸盘脱落，安田从生殖腔深处喷出花液。  
小人鱼的高潮来的迅猛，皮肤都泛起了粉红色，双眼无神地回味着高潮的滋味。看着喷出的花液，大仓有点嫉妒轻易高潮两次的安田，性触须发了狠地插进还在张合着吐出花液的泄殖孔。  
“恩啊……okura……太粗、太粗了啊……”阴茎插进了安田的湿紧的甬道，其余的触手也缠上安田的鱼尾腰身还有又充满了精液的小阴茎，甚至还能分出一条触手用吸盘西上安田的乳头。  
“章鱼不比人类好么？那个什么王子才不能让你这么快乐呢。”所有的部位都被人玩弄的快感让安田夹紧了大仓的阴茎，忍不住挺起胸膛想被触手更多的触碰。  
“唔唔……”可惜安田已经不能回答他了，又一根色情的触手缠住了他的小舌，口腔也被巫师侵犯了，被迫张大的口中留下涎水。  
大仓粗大的阳具在安田的生殖腔中进出，抽插带出浅色的嫩肉，让人想用力地把它操干成鲜红色。安田被触手紧紧禁锢住，鱼尾只能随着大仓的操干划出小小的水花，漂亮的眼睛早就噙满了泪水，泪珠随着撞击一颗一颗滚落。  
“yasu……”大仓叫着他的名字，身下操弄泄殖孔的频率越来越快，直到感觉射精的欲望再也忍不住，章鱼的性腕足从大仓的下身脱落，同时射出了浓稠的精液。

“啊……好胀……嗯啊…又要到了啊…”小人鱼的生殖腔被精液和性触手沾满，平滑的小腹鼓起了小小的弧度。大仓的触手一点点从安田身上收回，最后只剩两只手拥抱着还没从高潮中恢复的小人鱼。

清醒后安田甩了甩还插在自己身下的腕足，“你是不是没有阴茎了呀？”小人鱼好奇地看着少了一条腿的大仓。  
“……我不是普通的章鱼，我是海巫师，过两个小时就长出来了。”大仓指了指自己已经露出一个肉芽的小触手。  
“那现在我可以拥有双腿了么？”安田把自己的鱼尾甩到大仓正在生长的小肉芽上，好不容易长出几厘米的触手一下缩了回去，气的大仓又把不安分的小人鱼拉到怀里教训一通。

“快点变出我的腿呀！”安田摸摸微肿的嘴唇，不满地质问着满脸写着不想施法的巫师。  
“人类哪里好啊，那个王子根本没有我好看！”大仓知道小人鱼自从那天浮到海上见了王子以后，就开始想着要变出双腿了，肯定是看上那个王子了。  
“跟王子有什么关系？”小人鱼有点莫名其妙，“你快点变，我还要去岸上穿好看的衣服呢！”  
“……是这种原因么？”巫师觉得真是白瞎了自己这几天的担心。

“记住哦，红色的药剂能让你长出双腿，蓝色的药剂能让你变回人鱼，在岸上不能超过一个月，必须要回海里一次。”大仓把药剂交给背着小包袱的小人鱼，像丈夫离家的妻子一样嘱咐了半天。  
“诶？okura不和我一起去么？”安田睁着大眼睛询问正在假装抹泪花的大仓。  
“啊？”  
“我们不是交配了么？难道不是结婚了么？”  
“啊？！！”惊喜过于突然，巫师的八条腿都惊讶的伸直了。

后来，巫师陪着他的小人鱼去岸上买了很多安田喜欢的衣服，吃了很多大仓喜欢的人类食物。  
当然，巫师后来也体会到了双腿的好处，尤其是小人鱼两条腿缠上自己腰的时候。

总之今天的故事也有个好结局呢。


End file.
